paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love can hurt
Another colab with me and my step sister (Warning it kinda goes all over the place) Characters * Erie * Caspian (Mentioned) * Lake * Powell Story Powell swam behind rocks trying not to be seen by Erie. He needed a new plan to win her over. He had tried everything, Giving her gifts, inviting her out and any other tactic he could think of, He only had one more thing he could do but he didn't have the guts to do it. “Powell! Come on unless you do this she will never love you!” He scolded himself under his breath, Quickly swimming behind another bounder so Erie wouldn't see him. He gulped picking up a small piece of rock and throwing it at the Husky. She turned around looking too see who it was. “Its now or never..” he said gulping and swimming up too Erie. “Powell what are you hmpf!” Erie said as Powell wrapped his front paws around her waist and gave her a long kiss. Erei Gasped pushing Powell back. “POWELL!!” Erie gasped. “Erie, you don't know how long I have been waiting too tell you I love you..” Powell said sighing. “Powell!! Im in a RELATIONSHIP!!” Erie screeched at him. He smiled. “So you're my girlfriend now aren't you?” Powell giving her a sideways smile. Erie wiped her mouth with her paw spitting. “You Idiot! I have been Dating Caspian for nearly a MONTH!!” Erie said glaring at him. “You're...what..” Powell said feeling his heart Drop. “I said i'm DATING CASPIAN!” Erie yelled again. Powell growled. “So Caspian is the enemy then..” He said turning away just to be grabbed by Erie her glaring him in the eyes. “I LOVE Caspian, not you and if you touch a fur on his body you will regret it!” She said letting go of him and swimming off. Powell sat their suspended in the water dumbfounded as he tried to process what happened. “You find the pup you like, check, Surprise her with a kiss, Check and then she becomes your girlfriend, no check...” He said. He slowly swam over too he and Lakes little cove sitting down seeing Lake sitting across from him. “Hey Lake!” He said smiling knowing that she would be able to make him laugh with her perky spirit. “Oh...why are you here?” She said dryly. Powell looked over at her slightly confused. “I came too see you, is something wrong?” Powell said looking over at her. “I'm just kinda..sad..” She replied dry again. “Whats wrong, im sure I can help.” Powell said leaning closer to her. “Its just..you KISSED Erie!” She growled turning to face him “I Thought you Liked ME!” She finished. “Of course I like you you're a great friend!” He replied smiling. “I wanted too give this too you, It's a letter.” She replied handing his a piece of pastel paper. He opened it too read it. I know we have been friends for a long time so I was kinda hoping that you would..go out with me. “Oh....I didn't know you...liked me.” He replied. “Of course I like you in that way!” She replied. “I guess I never noticed, I really liked Erie....I guess I didn't realize she was dating some pup...” He said “I was so stupid! I KISSED her..” He sighed covering his eyes and laying down. “You okay?” She said looking down at him worried. “I just realized how badly I embarrassed myself..” He sighed. “But now i'm here.” She perkily. “Yeah...I guess that makes me feel slightly better.” he said smiling and looking up at her “Thanks Lake.” He said. “No Biggie!” She said. He sat up happily giving her a hug. “Thanks a bunch Lake! You're a great friend!” He smiled into her shoulder. “So..BF, GF Thing?” She said. “Lake, You're a great friend but i'm not ready to take the next step, im sorry..” He sighed “Please dont be hurt..” He said trying to ignore the obvious hurt in her eyes before she turned tail and swam off. “Lake! Wait!” He called swimming after her. Lake continued to swim till she could get too her home she quickly swam to the top level into her room. Powell knocked on her door. “Lake Please come out!” He called through the door “I didnt mean to hurt your feelings!” He said. “Come in..” She sighed meekly. Powell opened the door slowly. “Im sorry I didnt know you liked me that much..” He sighed swimming up next to her. “Its okay..I guess i'm a little too young anyway..” She sighed. “Lake, are you still upset?” He said looking her in the eyes. “Kinda..” She sighed looking up at him “I might know how to make you feel better..” He said. “I doubt you can make me feel any better...only thing that I can think of is a ki..” She stops being cut off by Powell planting a light kiss on her lips. “I hate too see you upset...and I would do anything for you..even that.” he said. Lake gasped her eyes fluttering before she fell back onto her bed passed out. “LAKE!!” he said picking her limp body up “Wake up!!” he lifted her onto his back holding onto her front paws while swimming to his house. He laid her down on his bed. “Lake please wake up.” He said setting his paws next to her on his bed. Her eyes open as she sits up. “What happened?!” She said surprised looking around confused. “You're awake!” Powell said hugging her tightly. “I was worried!” “Worried about what?” Lake said cocking her head too the side. “You fainted after I...” He blushed looking away. “You did what?” Lake said jokingly. “I..kissed you..” He blushed hard. “So does this mean you...like me?” She said nervously. “Well if that's what makes you happy then yes.” He smiled looking at her. “But I’ll only be with you if you actually like me like me.” She said. “I kissed you, like you were my girlfriend, what do YOU think?” He said giving her his sideways grin. “So can i show you around my place?” She said excitedly. “Sure sounds fun!” He laughed following her. Grabbing her paw and smiling.